Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an illumination apparatus that performs wireless communication with other illumination apparatuses and a method for controlling the illumination apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a camera system that performs flash photographing using a flash apparatus serving as an illumination apparatus is known. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-89307 proposes a technique of performing flash photographing using a camera serving as an imaging apparatus, an illumination apparatus (hereinafter referred to as a “master flash”) attached to the camera, and an illumination apparatus (hereinafter referred to as a “slave flash”) located remotely from the camera.
A determination, however, whether the slave flash is in a charge state in which light emission is available may not be made by checking the camera or the master flash in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-89307. Therefore, for a user to check the charge state of the remotely located slave flash, the user must see the slave flash. In a case where the charge state of the slave flash may not be checked in a position where the user operates the camera, the user is required to move to check the charge state of the slave flash, thus, resulting in additional work for the user.